My Mask of Anger
by dandere-girl
Summary: We always run away from our true feelings. Kiku is no exception. He tries to hate Arthur, because he stole his best friend, leaving him alone; but how long can Kiku hide in his mask of anger? AU high school. T for swearing; rating will probably go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of 'My Mask of Anger', an AU high school AsaKiku story!**

**So pretty much Kiku, Arthur, and Alfred are all juniors and 17-year-olds. XP Yup. All the details will be explained in the story - don't worry! ^^**

**I'm literally dead-tired, and it's almost 1:00am... I'M STILL WRITING YEAH! |D I dunno... XP**

**If you spot any grammar/spelling mistakes, tell me - because I can't really tell what I'm typing it's so late. XD =_=  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, Haruhi Suzumiya, Miku Hatsune, Light Yagami, Death Note. They all belong to their rightful owners. I am not making a profit from this story.**

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It was my first day of sixth grade, I was walking through the halls, looking for my best friend Alfred, but he was no where to be found... Soon enough, I saw him; first waving at him, but my smiling face turned to confusion. He was with a new person I had never seen before, the kid had messy blond hair, green eyes, and bushy eyebrows. "Dude, Kiku, what's up? Meet Arthur Kirkland - he just transferred from London, England! Awesome, right?"<p>

I smiled shyly at the Arthur, and then held out my hand politely, "Hello, my name is Kiku Honda; I am also a transfer student, from Tokyo, Japan. I came to America in fourth grade."

He shook my hand stiffly, "Arthur Kirkland, pleasure," he said with a curt British accent.

How rude! He could of at least made a full sentence! I pulled back my hand, and then looked at Alfred saying, "I guess I will talk to you later, I have to get to my homeroom."

I walked away, leaving the two alone - not even waiting for a response from Alfred.

At first, Arthur and I got along okay. Alfred included us both, but soon, Arthur and Alfred started to become more distant, and leave me out of a lot. I figured Alfred just wanted to get closer to Arthur, however, soon enough, Alfred and I weren't talking anymore. I was alone, no friends, except for my brother Xiang, but we hardly saw each other at school, anyway.

I was alone - always alone. A loser, now; a freak. Everyone else was laughing with their friends, and I was sitting alone, quietly.

It didn't bother me at first, until one day, when Alfred started talking to me again...

I was sitting at my usual lunch table, at the end of the lunchroom. Alfred and Arthur came over to me; I looked up, staring blankly, "Hello, Alfred, Arthur...I haven't talked to you guys in a while; what's up?"

"Listen, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?"

"What do you mean?"

"Kiku - we're not your friends, and we never will be, so stop acting like we are." Alfred took a soda he had been holding, and then dumped it all of me, getting me all wet, and soon I would be sticky.

I didn't reply, I just glared at Arthur. I thought I saw a glint of guilt in his eyes as he stared back at me, but after a second he looked away.

The duo walked away, leaving me there - soaking with soda. "My clothes are all ruined..." I muttered to myself.

As I walked out of the lunch room, everyone stared and laughed at me, the freak.

In the bathroom, as I washed off my hair with water, I realized the truth - I had been replaced.

The anger built inside of me, and all my other feelings were drowned in it.

* * *

><p><em>Five Years Later -<em>

I sat outside, eating my lunch at the picnic tables the high school had for us students. I was now attending International High School in New York City, USA. It was a high school that was full of ethnic diversity - there was a student from almost every country!

As I started to chew my sandwich, I looked at my two best friends. They had never let me down or replaced me - they were always loyal.

I looked at the contents of my peanut butter and jelly sandwich, it tasted different today... My friends stared at me, waiting for me to talk. "Hey, Miku-san, do you think this sandwhich tastes weird?"

"..." Miku Hatsune replied.

"Really? Maybe it's poisoned, and Light Yagami has written my name in the death note! Is this how I'm going to die?" I looked at my other friend, "What do you think, Haruhi-san?"

"..." Haruhi Suzumiya said back.

"Hm...maybe you're right, I probably am just imagining things," I laughed, but soon my laughter faded away as someone snatched Haruhi away.

I looked up at Alfred, standing before me with Arthur at his side, "This is _really_ sad. Are you some kind of schizophrenic ? Talking to a doll? Really?" Alfred laughed while talking.

"It's not a doll...it's a limited edition figurine..." I said under my breath.

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Alfred threw Haruhi down, and then picked up Miku.

"No! Don't hurt her!" I couldn't control myself as I yelled that out.

Alfred laughed, and then said, "Look right here Kiku, because this is as close to getting a girlfriend as you're ever going to get!" As he was about to throw Miku down on the ground, Arthur grabbed up and reached for her.

"Gosh Alfred, you're always acting like an idiot," he turned to me, and handed me Miku-san, "There you go, sorry about him...just ignore it."

Alfred stared at Arthur with disbelief, practically mirroring my same expression, "What the hell was that all for?"

"Come on, let's go - we're going to be late for class," Arthur said, ignoring his question.

Before I could thank Arthur for saving Miku-san, they were gone... "Are you alright, Miku-san?"

"..."

"Good, now let's go to class," I put Haruhi-san and Miku-san in my backpack, and walked off to class.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day, my mind kept going back to thoughts about Arthur. Even though I hated him, it was improper of me not to say thanks. After my last class, I decided I would have to tell him thank you for saving Miku-san.<p>

At 4:00, when the ball rang, telling us school was over, I walked toward the front of the school, and when I got outside, I looked around, trying to spot Arthur. When I spotted him, I walked over warily, "Um, Arthur-san? I wanted to say thank you for saving Miku-san and Haruhi-san, they are both limited edition! To be proper, I was wondering if you would like to get something to eat with me?" It was the only method of thanks I could think of...

Arthur looked at me, surprised, "Well, it was nothing, really; but sure, I'd like that." He smiled at me, and I just stared back blankly.

"Fine, let's go." I walked forward, toward the subway. He followed obediently, almost like he was excited to go. Why? He hated me - and I hated him. I kept reminding myself of that as we walked silently together.

After the short subway ride, we got off at a station that was just down the street from Vargas Italiano Ristorante, Feliciano and Lovino Vargas's parent's restaurant. I decided we should go there, since I was an acquaintance of Feliciano's...he was actually one person who was nice to me.

As we walked into the restaurant, we were greeted warmly. There was no wait, so we sat down immediately. Feliciano was our waiter. "Oh, hi~ It's nice to see Kiku and Arthur here, ve~" he smiled his usual innocent smile, and then pulled out a notepad, "What do you want to drink?"

Arthur spoke first, "Unsweetened iced tea, please."

"Can I please have orange soda?" I asked.

"Sure thing~ I'll have Lovi get them right away!"

Lovino must have heard his brother, "DON'T FUCKING CALL ME LOVI!" He screamed out at him. Soon, he came out with our drinks, "There," he said indifferently, walking away to go serve some dark-haired girl in the back. I could hear her laughs as he flirted...

Arthur looked at me awkwardly. "Um...so..."

I stared at him as I drank my soda. "..."

Feliciano came back, "What will we have to eat tonight?"

Arthur spoke first again, "I'll have eggplant parmigiana."

"I'll have cheese ravioli."

Feliciano smiled as he wrote down the orders, "Good choices~" I figured he would have said that no matter what we ordered, but whatever.

When Feliciano walked away again, the awkwardness returned. Neither of us knew what to say, do we just stared down at the table.

Eventually, Lovino delivered our food with the same indifferent, angry mood he always had.

Arthur ate quickly, devouring the dish. On the other hand, I ate slowly, chewing carefully.

When we both finished, Arthur said eagerly, "That was good...but my cooking is better. I love to cook. You know what? I should cook for you sometime!"

"Oh really."

Feliciano came with the bill. I jumped for it, "I'll pay!"

Arthur hadn't even had a chance to move a muscle, as I slipped my credit card into the folder, giving back to Feliciano.

When we got out of the restaurant, the sun was setting. "Thank you for dinner, Kiku."

"Your welcome, thank you for saving Miku-san."

We stopped for a traffic light, heading back towards the subway. Suddenly, I felt someone grab me by the back of my sweater vest, turning me around, and punching me in the side of my stomach.

Everything happened quickly, I barely noticed the pain in the stomach then. The man held me up, off the ground, "Give me your money."

Arthur acted quickly, "Put him down. Now," he said venomously. I'd never heard him like that.

The man wavered but didn't let me down. I couldn't move, and I figured fighting back wouldn't help me, so I hung there, useless.

Arthur suddenly swung his arm, punching with so much force the man let go me, and I fell to the ground on my back with a thud, knocking the little air I had out of me.

Arthur grabbed me up, and then pulled me by the wrist. When he touched me, it was like a burst of electricity ran through my veins... I ran as fast as I could go to the subway, and eventually passed him, walking into the subway train. Expecting him to have followed me, I turned around just as the doors closed, leaving him standing, looking into my eyes as the train pulled away. I pressed against the glass, looking back at him until I couldn't see him anymore.

* * *

><p>As I walked slowly into my family's apartment, I was greeted with surprising silence. Only Xiang was there, playing a video game. He looked up when he saw me, "Oh, hey Kiku...where have you been?"<p>

"Out with a friend," I said, avoiding eye contact.

"Oh, cool."

"Where is everyone?" I said, finally looking into his dark eyes.

"Hm...Mom and Dad are still at work, Yao is out drinking with Ivan, Mei is getting ready to go out with Alice and Elizabeta, Lan and Det are out on a date, and Yong Soo is over there in the corner crying - he just finished one of his dramas."

"Wait a minute," I said, looking at Yong Soo, "When did he get here?"

"He's been here the whole time..." said Xiang, "Anyway, do you want to play a video game with me?"

"Tempting, but, no thanks...I have other things to deal with."

I ran down the hall to my room, and then shut the door behind me. I peeled off my shirt, revealing the bruises all over my sides and back from when I was mugged. Ouch, that's going to hurt a lot in the morning.

I wondered what this feeling was inside of me. It was one of the weirdest feelings... I felt great, but it had hit me like I'd been hit by the subway train...

I took Miku-san out of my backpack, and then said, "Miku-san...what is this feeling?"

"..."

"Maybe it's anger?"

Yes, it was just anger, I tried to convince myself...yet, it felt different from the other feelings of anger I'd felt toward Arthur.

I tried to summon my deepest feelings of anger and hate, but the same odd emotion came running back to me, and I tried to run away.

* * *

><p><em>How long can you hide your true feelings behind that mask, Kiku? The clock is ticking.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: End of chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry if there is spelling mistakes, I wrote this all at like, midnight. XD  
><strong>

**By the way, Xiang is Hong Kong, Lan is Vietnam, and Det is Thailand. x]  
><strong>

**The next chapter should be out soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review! ^^  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Herro! Welcome to the 2nd chapter! 8D  
><strong>

**Thank you to everyone who faved and reviewed, I love you all~ :D**

**Hahahah, the songs that really inspired me to finish writing this are Potions by Late Night Alumni and Golden by Late Night Alumni. You should all listen to both of those songs - they're amazing! ^^**

**I do not own Hetalia, Kingdom Hearts, or McDonald's. Or any other anime/manga/game/company mentioned in this story. I am NOT making any profit off of this story.  
><strong>

**I don't think there is much left to say...soo...**

**Enjoy~  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Arthur:<em>

After Kiku's train pulled away, I turned back around, heading back toward the direction of my apartment. I lived in the bad part of New York, where no one dared to look into to. My mum, well, she was a prostitute. She had come to America with Peter, my little brother, and me to find a better living than the one she had in England. However, she failed, and resorted to prostitution and a part time job at a bar.

Was I ashamed to be in my family? Yes, I was. My mum hated me. She was always screaming horrible things at me, and abusing Peter and me. I couldn't leave her house, though, because I was only 17. My 17th birthday had actually just been two days ago, on April 23rd. That meant I had a whole year before I turned 18, and could leave her, taking Peter with me. I couldn't stand to see him get hit by Mum, and that is how most of our fights started - by me protecting Peter.

When I finally reach our shabby apartment building, I walked upstairs to our apartment. Literally two seconds after I opened the door, Peter flew at me, almost tackling me. "Jeez! I haven't been in here for three seconds and you already have tackled me," I said, annoyed, "Have you eaten?"

He smiled and laughed, saying, "Yeah! I cooked it myself!"

I smiled, "I'm glad you got my gene for cooking!"

I started walking toward the kitchen, with him following me. Mum was sitting with her head down, an empty bottle of wine next to her. Peter looked up at me, "She's been drinking a lot again..." he said sadly.

"Mum?" I asked cautiously, making Peter stand behind me, in case she went into another rage.

She pulled her head up, glaring at me, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Out with a friend," I said with a steely tone.

"You don't have fucking time to go out, you bastard. You have to take care of fucking Peter."

Peter suddenly appear from behind me, saying, "Mum, you meanie! Don't call him that!"

She stood up clumsily, and then walked over to Peter, practically bitch-slapping him across the face.

I instantly grabbed Peter back, and then started shouting at her, "Don't do that you bitchy, drunk whore! You're fucking abusive!"

She turned to me, giving me the death glare, "Fucking get out of my home, Arthur, now."

I pulled Peter along, taking him to his room, "Stay in there, and lock your doors - don't let her in."

After shutting his door, I walked out of the small apartment, slamming the door.

I didn't know where to go...so I resorted to walking around town, thinking about Kiku. He had been so polite, paying for me. I knew that if I covered the bill, Mum would be pissed for spending money. However, I would have done it for him...

I would do a lot for him.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur:<em>

The time was about midnight when I finally came back to the apartment. Mum was gone, probably working...

I quietly walked into Peter's and my room. There were only two small bedrooms in the house, and so Peter and I shared one.

Peter had gone to sleep already, so I tried to be as quiet as I could.

As I lay there on my bed, thoughts of Kiku floated back. I wondered where he was right now...probably sleeping at home.

In truth, I have had a crush on him since sixth grade, that first day I met him... He was so cute, and polite. Perfect as far as a human goes.

However, I didn't know what to do, everything was so overwhelming that year. I let Alfred bully him, not saying a word. I let that go on for the five years I'd been best friends with Alfred.

I should have helped Kiku.

* * *

><p><em>Kiku:<em>

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open. Thankfully, it was Saturday, so that meant no school. However, the bruises had gotten much worse.

As I slowly sat up, I looked at my bruised side and back. I looked at Miku-san, "At least I don't have to deal with school, right?"

"..." she replied.

I got out of bed, and put on different clothes. After brushing my teeth and hair, I walked out into the living room. Xiang was again at the TV, playing video games.

I sat down next to him, "Have you been playing this game all night?"

He nodded, and then turned his attention back to the game. Jeez, that kid was dedicated... Then again, I watched anime all night sometimes...

My Saturday passed uneventfully, I mostly played video games with Xiang, and read manga.

On Sunday, I had to go to the discount mart to get grocery's. As I was shopping, I spotted Arthur.

Why was he here? Wouldn't he shop at somewhere...for rich people? Sure, my family had a lot of money, but why get something that costs more than the same thing for cheaper?

Sighing, I muttered, "Great way to ruin a weekend, Arthur..." I decided I would have to go say thank you for saving me. Reluctantly, I walked over to him, "Hello, Arthur."

He looked up in surprise, "Wow, Kiku...it's weird to see you here."

"I just wanted to say thank you for saving me from that random man who mugged me..." I trailed off, looking at the ground. What could I give him for a thank you this time? I definitely wasn't going to go buy him lunch...

He smiled, "Well, I would have done that for anyone."

I would have rolled my eyes, but I had to be polite to everyone...even if I hated them. "I have to repay you, what do you want?"

Arthur looked at me in surprise, "You don't have to do that! ...but...I would like something."

"It is the polite thing to do. What do you want?"

"Will you go to the fair with my next Saturday?"

I was surprised; the fair? Why that? Although, if it was what he wanted to do, I would go with him... "Fine. I'll meet you by the subway stop closest to the Vargas' restaurant at 9 AM, okay?"

"Thanks, Kiku! See you then!" As he walked away, he waved back to me, leaving me to finish shopping.

* * *

><p><em>Kiku:<em>

On Monday, my bruises were still as bad as they were during the weekend. Hopefully they would heal soon, because it was annoying to have pains in your back and sides all day. I felt somewhat like an old man...

As I walked out of the house after I had eaten and brushed my teeth, I thought about Saturday...I didn't really _want_ to go, but Arthur _did_ save me...

I decided the best thing to do for now was push the thought out of my head...

The first half of the day went by uneventfully, I pretty much sped through the classes. I tried my best to avoid Arthur and Alfred; for the most part, I succeeded.

However, lunch was a different story. As I was sitting by myself with Miku-san and Haruhi-san, as usual, suddenly, out of no where Arthur and Alfred came over.

Alfred was confused when he saw Arthur sit down next to me, "What the hell, Arthur? Why are you sitting with the loser today?"

Arthur looked up at Alfred, "He's not a loser."

Alfred stared at him for a moment, and then sighed, "I'm going to go sit with Matthew or someone...whatever." He walked away towards another table.

I glared at Arthur. Alfred was right, why was he sitting with me? "What are you doing here? Go sit with the popular people." The most popular people at International High were Alfred, Arthur, Antonio, Francis, Gilbert, and...what was his name, again? Mathias...no...MATTHEW! Matthew, Alfred's brother, the Canadian. The others at my school were average, and I was the 'loser', as Alfred had said.

Arthur smirked at me, "You looked lonely."

Really? He _just_ noticed? I'd been sitting alone for six years, and he just decided today that I looked lonely? "Yeah, you are about six years late."

He looked down at his food, as if he felt guilty. "Sorry."

"Sorry won't cut it," I said under my breath, so he didn't hear me.

He ate his salad slowly, and I ate my sandwich just as slow. During most of the lunch, we didn't speak to each other.

That was how most of the week passed. He would sit with me, and we would eat in silence. Finally, on Friday, he tried to talk, "So, how was your week?"

"Fine."

"Are you excited to go to the fair?"

"...Sure," I lied. In truth, I didn't want to go still.

He didn't reply; and then the bell rang.

As he went to stand up, he said, "See you tomorrow at 9."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Arthur:<em>

As I set the food I cooked down for dinner, Peter and Mum sat down, too. She was still giving me a cold shoulder...like every time after we fought.

We ate in silence, but then I decided to break it, "Hey, Mum, I'm going to the fair tomorrow with a friend, I'll be gone all day."

She looked up, finally looking into my eyes for the first time this week. I thought she was going to yell at me, but she didn't.

That was a first.

* * *

><p><em>Kiku:<em>

My alarm clock rang, waking me up at 8:00 AM Saturday. By then, my bruises had healed, my memory was the only one telling me I'd ever been hurt.

I got up out of bed, and walked into the kitchen, grabbing a banana to eat.

Xiang was playing video games, which didn't surprise me at all. However, he paused the game this time and looked at me in confusion, "Why are you up so early? Going on a date or something?"

"I'm going to the fair with a friend..." I trailed off, steering clear of answering the date question. It wasn't a date, I reminded myself, it was an act of gratitude.

He looked down for a moment, I thought I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes; but before I had a chance to confirm it, he was back to his video games. That kid...

I walked back into my room, and threw on jeans and a Kingdom Hearts t-shirt. I figured that would be okay for the fair. After that, I brushed my teeth and hair, then I was off toward the subway.

I arrived a few minutes early, so I waited for Arthur to come. Soon enough, he was walking my way, and waving at me.

"Hey, Kiku!" he said when he reached me.

"Hi," I mumbled.

We stood on the subway platform, waiting for it to come and pick us up. When it came, we walked on, and sat down by the door.

"So, how is your morning going?" he asked.

I wanted to say, 'great before I got here', but I ended up just lying again, "Fine."

"That's great!"

Day after day my patience with this guy was getting thinner and thinner...one day I was going to snap and punch him or something.

He looked at my t-shirt, and then asked, "What exactly is Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep? Who are those guys with the blonde and brown hair? Who is the girl with the blue hair?"

I looked at him for a second, "How do you not know what Kingdom Hearts is? It's a video game. Birth by Sleep is just a title for one of the games. There are eight games, and another one is in the making. The blonde guy is Ventus, the brunette guy is Terra, and the girl with blue hair is Aqua."

"Oh, that's cool."

The rest of the ride was silent. Soon it was time to get off the subway, and walk the rest of the way.

When we finally reached the fair, Arthur looked at all the rides, "Wow, my little brother would love this..."

"You have a little brother?"

"Yeah, well, a half-brother, he has a different dad. His name is Peter."

"Cool, I have a lot of siblings."

We stopped at a game with some shooting thing. Arthur gave the person running it money, and then started the game.

Arthur actually won a gigantic Hello Kitty stuffed animal, he handed it to me, saying, "Here, Kiku, you can have it."

"Thanks, I'll give it to my older brother - he loves Hello Kitty...and cute things in general."

The first half of the day went on in a similar way. For lunch, we had hotdogs.

As we sat down, Arthur said, "Alfred brings hamburgers for lunch everyday. He goes to McDonald's before school and buys one. It's crazy."

"That's wonderful," I said sarcastically, which killed any conversation we ever had.

The second half of the day we rode the rides.

Soon enough, the sun was about to set. That was when Arthur said, "Hey! Let's go ride the Ferris wheel!"

"Wait - Arthur..." I didn't want to tell him I was afraid of heights...but...

He pulled me along, and we got on. I decided the best thing to do was close my eyes during the ride to get over my fear.

As we climbed to the top, the ride suddenly stopped. Arthur sighed in frustration, "Damn, looks like it broke...but...hey, Kiku, look at the sunset - it's beautiful!"

I had always liked sunsets, so I opened my eyes for the first time, and I turned around; yes, it was beautiful. I made the mistake of looking down at the ground, then, noticing we were on the very top of the gigantic Ferris wheel. I closed my eyes quickly, and then said, "Yes. It is beautiful."

Arthur must have noticed my fear, because he said, "Are you...afraid of heights?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am just blocking the sunlight from my eyes."

"We aren't even facing the sun."

"I have very sensitive eyes, and I don't want to become blind."

"That is the stupidest excuse I've ever heard."

"Kiku, open your eyes, you'll be fine," he touched my arm and leaned forward, and my first instinct was to jump out and punch him.

Before that happened, the ride started and stopped, making me fly forward - and of course, landing on top of him, with our lips touching.

* * *

><p><em>Arthur:<em>

I only wanted to comfort him and tell him it would be okay, but he jumped up.

The ride moved, making him fall forward on top of me, with his lips touching mine.

The kiss surprised me, and even if it only lasted a few seconds - it was great.

* * *

><p><em>Kiku:<em>

In shock, I just stayed there for a moment. As soon as I realized what I happening, I jumped back, off him.

Oh dear, what had I done. I was such an idiot. I put my head in my hands, and then said in a mumble, "I'm so sorry."

I could feel his stares of shock, "It's fine, Kiku...don't...cry or something."

The rest of the ride we didn't say a word. After we got off, we walked toward the exit of the fair.

We started walking toward the subway in silence, the street lights shining down on us.

It was the same thing on the subway - silence. I didn't even look at him the whole ride, but I knew that he was staring at me.

When we reached the exit that he usually got off, he did something different, "Kiku, I'll walk you home...I would feel weird to leave you now in the dark."

"Fine, whatever."

When we got off the subway at my stop, we walked toward my apartment, the only sound was our feet against the cement.

Suddenly, Arthur grabbed my arm, stopping me. I shook him off of me, "Get your hands off of me."

He let go, "Why do you hate me Kiku?"

I didn't move or turn around, I just said, "I don't hate you." I didn't even know if the words I spoke were the truth or a lie.

"Get real, whenever you talk to me, you are distant, like you don't want to be around me."

"Fine, you're right - I hate you."

"Why?"

I turned around to glare at him, "Why? You stole Alfred - he was my best friend! Then he left me all alone, to be with you. I have no friends because of you! You're a thieving bastard - that's what you are!" I screamed at him, letting my anger out by punching him in the chest.

He just looked down at me in shock, "Gee...Kiku...I didn't know it was like that...I'm so sincerely sorry..."

"Sorry will never cut it."

"Kiku, I really didn't mean to steal him from you. Honestly, I just want to be your friend."

"Really?" I looked up at the truth in his eyes, "Fine..."

"Friends, then?"

"Friends, I suppose." I stepped away from him, and then held out my hand; he shook it, and then kept walking with me.

When we reached my apartment, he said, "Wow, this is really nice."

"I guess..."

I walked up to the door, "I would feel weird not inviting you in, so, would you like to come in?"

He looked at his watch, and then his eyes grew wide in panic, "No...I have to go now... Bye!"

He ran off. That was odd...his reaction. It was almost like he was worried...

* * *

><p><em>Arthur:<em>

Oh shit! I'd lost track of time! I ran toward the subway.

How in the hell could I have forgotten about Peter?

I ran faster as I thought about the last time I'd left him alone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter~**

**The last sentence of this shall be explained next chapter, so don't worry if you're confused. ^^"**

**Also, if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, please tell me!  
><strong>

**I wanted to put it out faster, but I have been busier than I thought I would be. D: Next chapter...well...should be out soon, hopefully. x]**

**Thanks for reading! Please review~**


End file.
